in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Redfork2000/Top 10 Rivalries in IaLR
Hello everyone! I was planning to do a new top list, and Pea gave me a great suggestion. So here we are! Whether on the same team or on different teams, the truth is that rivalries between characters will always exist. It can be a friendly rivalry, or it can also be a deadly rivalry. So here I'm going to count down my top 10 favorite rivalries between IaLR characters. Let's begin! 10. Red Fork vs Dark Shadow Dark Shadow is an anti-hero in IaLR. He prefers to stand his own against everyone else, and keep a neutral position most of the time. Red Fork, on the other hand, is one of the leading characters in the gang, leading his own group called the Red Crystals. Red Fork and Dark Shadow both know each other since way before ponies crossed the portal to Earth. Although Red Fork and Dark Shadow can be allies at times, they have shown to keep having a certain rivalry between each other. This is noticed specially in some IaLR episodes of season 2, where Dark Shadow and Red Fork fight each other, sometimes helped by their sidekicks, Blue Ocean and Black Gem. Personally, this is one of my favorite rivalries. But the rivalry hasn't developed much in the recent stories, so that leaves it behind under rivalries that are much more developed in the recent stories. 9. Captain Red Shell vs Black Gem Black Gem is a skilled thief, and likes to steal treasures and jewels. Captain Red Shell, being the defender of the Crab Empire, makes sure that she doesn't steal the Crab Empire's treasure. Black Gem likes to annoy him to get what she wants, but this only makes Captain Red Shell get angrier at her. Once Black Gem even had to stay in Jelo's house thanks to this rivalry. It happened in Roommate Ruckus. However, they haven't interacted too much in the recent stories, so this rivalry stays low on this list. 8. Blue Ocean vs Bright Spark The smartest ponies around (apart from Red Spoon, of course!), Blue Ocean and Bright Spark are smart scientists that create powerful machines. The problem is, that they're on opposite teams. Sure, Bright's Spark main enemy is Red Fork, but when it comes to creating the ultimate battle machine, Blue Ocean and Bright Spark are the fiercest enemies. It's fun though how they've never actually used their machines to fight each other directly, but mostly kept it at a competition of who can make the best battle machine. It's like the Cold War, but portrayed by ponies. 7. Alice vs Electra What was said about Blue Ocean and Bright Spark? Well, this case is pretty similar. Electra and Alice are rivals on an intellectual level. Electra likes to prove herself to be smarter than Alice, in a way to boost her ego. Alice hates Electra's arrogance, and her intentions of proving to be better than her. To top it all off, Alice happens to be one of Blast's closest friends, while Electra is one of Opposite Blast's closest allies. And unlike the previous three rivalries mentioned, this rivalry has had some development in recent stories, which makes sense, considering that Electra is a more recent character. Overall, I like this rivalry, but the next ones stand out more to me. 6. Red Ruby vs Gary Garnet Who said character on the same team can't be rivals? Red Ruby and Gary Garnet are both members of the gemstones. However, their opposite personalities cause them to argue frequently. Still, it's a friendly rivalry, as both are still friends with each other. It's a pretty notable rivalry, by the way, since it shows almost everytime both characters interact. 5. Kyoji vs Akasha This rivalry deserves a high spot on this list, and for good reasons. First of all, it's one of the rivalries on this list with the best backstory of all. Kyoji and Akasha used to have a crush on each other, until Kyoji had to kill Shogo, which made Akasha want revenge on him. Things got worse once Starcade got involved, and Kyoji and Akasha became enemies. By the way, classic ice ninja vs fire ninja thing, except that Akasha has shadow powers too! So definitely, this rivalry is one of my favorites in IaLR. 4. Captain Red Shell vs Captain Blowhole What happens when two sea creature captains fight each other? They become rivals. Captain Red Shell is the leader of the Crab Empire, and one of the stronger warriors in the Locked Room Gang. Captain Blowhole leads the electric dolphins. The two captains have fought several times since their first encounter, and have developed a strong rivalry. Once Captain Blowhole even threatened the entire world just to have Captain Red Shell and the Crab Empire surrender to him. After so many battles, both captains are enemies, and for real. One of the best rivalries in IaLR. 3. Jenny vs Galaximus Ok, anyone, and I mean anyone who has been in IaLR for a while knows about this rivalry. It's one of the most notable rivalries in the entire series. Jenny and Galaximus are sisters, yet have one of the greatest rivalries ever. Sisterly rivalry? No, deadly rivalry! Their backstory is great, the rivalry is accurately portrayed every time both sisters encounter each other. For being one of the most notable rivalries in IaLR, they definitely deserve one of the highest spots available. 2. Red Fork vs Bright Spark The Sonic and Eggman of my roster, Red Fork and Bright Spark are classic enemies. Long before the events of IaLR, Red Fork and Bright Spark were already rivals back in Equestria. In fact, in Red Fork's official series, Red Fork X, his story begins with Bright Spark attacking him and Blue Ocean. Whenever we see Red Fork and Bright Spark come against each other, their interactions clearly show that theirs is an old rivalry. And when you can feel just how old a rivalry is, you know it's a great one. If we go back to the rivalry's origins, both characters were created at the end of 2011. I'm not sure, but I think few rivalries depicted in the IaLR stories are that old. Sure, maybe their rivalry is more humorous and fun than other rivalries here, but that's pretty much the point here. They are designed to be a classic hero vs villain rivalry. So this earns them the #2 spot on this list. But wait.... #2? so there's a rivalry I like more than Captain Red Shell vs Captain Blowhole, more than Jenny vs Galaximus, and even more than Red Fork vs Bright Spark, the main rivalry of my roster? Yes, exactly. There is one rivalry I think is even better. But before we get to that rivalry, let's quickly go through some honorable mentions. Honorable Mentions Blast vs Electra Electra is sure of being superior to Blast, both intellectually and in terms of power. On the other side, Blast doesn't like Electra's arrogance, and how she's always trying to humilliate Alice by beating her. The two have a rivalry, but it's not very notable, considering the other rivalries both characters have. Jaiden vs Dark Jaiden Of course, the list wouldn't be complete without the rivalry between the first ice ninja of IaLR, and the first fire ninja of IaLR. This rivalry would have definitely made it into the list, but the fact is that Dark Jaiden hasn't had enough opportunity to shine on her own. She's always assisting another villain, such as Galaximus, and doesn't do much on her own. If it werent' for this, then the rivalry between these two girls would definitely be on the list somewhere. Red Fork vs Blue Ocean Wait, what are you saying now? But they're best friends! How can they be rivals? Truth is, they do share a bit of friendly rivalry. Red Fork and Blue Ocean like to compete in videogames, and can also be seen doing other stuff that hints at their small rivalry. Sometimes it's notable that Blue Ocean is a bit jealous of Red Fork, and would like to get as much attention as he gets. Still, their little rivalry will never end their friendship. It would have been on the list, but I think the rivalry isn't notable enough to be on the list. Blast vs Dr. Zack If Red Fork and Bright Spark are Sonic and Eggman, then Blast and Dr. Zack would be Megaman and Dr. Wily! So Blast got his superpowers from an accident caused by one of Dr. Zack's DNA experiments. Dr. Zack planned to take over the world with superpowered humans, but Blast and friends always stopped him from achieving that. The rivalry has gone so far, that Dr. Zack has done several things to eliminate Blast forever. Just look at these: -He made Ink Splash (although she betrayed him) -He made Opposite Blast to rival Blast. -He found other teenagers affected by the accident, such as Blade, Electra and Scorch, and made them join his team. -He kidnapped Red Fork to create a clone of him (Fake Fork) Dr. Zack might have never had his ultimate showdown against Blast yet, but we can definitely see that Dr. Zack is working behind the scenes to make sure Blast is killed. This rivalry would have entered the list if we had seen a direct confrontation between the two, but that hasn't happened yet. And now, it's time to see which is the #1 rivalry on my list. Here it is. It's: 1. Blast vs Opposite Blast Yes, no lie, this is my favorite rivalry in IaLR. Sorry Jenny vs Galaximus, Red Fork vs Bright Spark and all other rivalries, but this is my #1 rivalry. Now you might wonder: why is this my favorite rivalry? Well, let's see the backstory behind this rivalry. Blast was Dr. Zack's greatest obstacle in his plan to take over the world. Being this the case, Dr. Zack decided that to defeat Blast, he would have to create a super-powered human that could be better than Blast in every single way. And thus, Opposite Blast was born. Opposite Blast was given the mission to kill Blast. So basically, Opposite Blast was born to be Blast's enemy! Sure, most evil counterparts are supposed to be enemies for their good counterparts, but how often are they canonically born to destroy their counterparts? This is Opposite Blast's case. His life purpose is simply to kill Blast. Other than that, Dr. Zack didn't give him any other instructions or orders. So, good backstory? Check. But there's more! This rivalry has been a great step in the development of many characters. Fighting Opposite Blast has caused lots of character development. Can you remember in Red Fork's Rampage, when Blast fought Opposite Blast to save Jaiden? That's one of the greatest moments Blast has had to date. Defeating an enemy who was made to defeat him, Blast fought Opposite Blast, even though Opposite Blast is more powerful. But Blast isn't the only character who has gotten character development from this rivalry. How about in the Return of the Opposite, when Blast surrendered to Opposite Blast so he wouldn't kill Alice and Tommy? Not only was it an intense moment for Blast and the entire gang, but what follows is an important step in character development. Alice, furious at Opposite Blast for getting Blast to surrender, literally fries his with her weapons, giving her some character development too. Not to mention, this rivalry, although a recent one, has already had not one, but two entire stories dedicated to it! Not to mention other stories where this rivalry is also shown. Opposite Blast is a villain that really means business, and this rivalry is in my opinion, the most epic of them all. Thank you for staying around to read the entire list! Did you like the list? What do you think? What are your favorite rivalries in IaLR? Share your favorite rivalries in the comment section. Have a great day/night! Category:Blog posts